Frozen Beauty
by dazzled624
Summary: yay! im back and i'll have new updates on TODAY!anyway, a human guy falls im love with a beautiful vampire girl..OC story..so no edward or bella, just cara and marc
1. An unworthy description

Ugh, oh great, I thought. This is going to take a while. I swiftly pushed my dark hair back from my light eyes and critically viewed my "masterpiece". My artwork was horrible.The eyes were nowhere near as descriptive and lively as hers and the nose didn't have her perfect shape. There's no hope, I groaned in my head. She's too perfect, just too everything for me. I quickly gathered an image of her in my mind. Those perfect eyes in ever changing shades of gold; long sandy hair with flecks of light blonde; her pale, pale, glimmering skin, tinted with violet around her eyes. And her lips; cold to the touch, just like the rest of her, yet warm and rosy to the eye. Hiding behind them, white and flashing, her deadly and beautiful teeth. And of course her scent, her smell. She smells like rain and roses and candy. Flowery, fresh, and sweet. Her breath is enough to drive anyone wild. 

Even her name matches her perfection, Caroline. A bit old-fashioned, yes, but she has been around for a long time. This beautiful angel I am describing also has a darker side; a side that I have only ever glimpsed, but never really seen in its entirety. She hides this darker side; shadows it over with humanity, even though she is as far from human as you can be. She has the looks of a god and the powers of one too. Cara can be quite persuasive on any occasion and is very good at "hiding".

Cara is a vampire; although, like I said, she shadows the monster she believes she has within and does not indulge her thirst for people. She hunts animals because she doesn't want to be evil. And although she is what she is, to me she isn't evil; she is my angel. I'm her "boyfriend", but I think that hardly covers it, She holds me here (not that I'd ever want to leave) and we are meant for each other in the best way a human and vampire can be.

I first saw Cara on a hot summer night at a party not far from my house. That was basically my scene at the time. Lots of parties, lots of drinking, and lots of fun. At that party I was just sitting there, on table with some friends, having a drink, when I looked up and met the eye of the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She gave a little gasp when she saw that I could see her, but I couldn't hear it escape from her lips, only see it. Then she simply turned around with a glare and was gone. I didn't know what I had done to upset her so much and I was troubled by that question until, I slowly sunk into oblivion, her face a distant memory.

I awoke the next day to find myself still in my clothes from the night before, an unfinished beer in my hand and my head on someone's leg. I groaned, muttered profanities and dragged myself up. My head was whirling around with unfinished thoughts and I needed to expel them some how. I shuffled across the trash-strewn lawn slowly and dumped the beer in to the grass. My head was pounding and I knew that I must look like shit.

I found my car through the maze of people, bottles and cups and drove off painstakingly slow to my little house where I've lived with my mom and sisters for all 16 and ½ years of my life. My sisters are younger; one is 8 and one is 14. The younger one is named Celia and the older one is named Julia. Celia is a small girl with short light brown hair and dancing pale blue eyes. Julia is thin with long, straight black hair and blue eyes as piercing as crystal. She always knows when I'm lying but never tells our mom unless it's to her advantage.

The quiet old Ford Taurus I was driving didn't give me away when I pulled into the driveway, so I grinned happily and drove into my designated parking space, behind my mom's car. It was only about 6:30 in the morning and although the devils in my head were having great fun with a jackhammer, I was in a good mood. My feet as silent and quick as can be, I slipped up the tree to my bedroom window, which I opened and swung into my room.


	2. A sister and a hot car

My room was a horrible mess, as usual and I noticed a calendar on the floor (I mostly noticed because I stepped on the nail that was holding it up). According to the evil calendar, school was only a week away. Today was Wednesday and school began the following Wednesday. A changed into some sweatpants before crashing onto my bed, in what felt like slow motion. Sleep came to me quickly, but it wasn't the deep, restful kind of sleep I needed. While I slept my dreams were full of gold-eyed girls and the sweet smell of summer that I was losing fast.

Later in the morning, at about 10:30 my sister Julia, who wanted all the details from the party the night before, shook me awake.

"Hey. Hey! Wake uuuuupp! GOD DAMN IT, WILL YOU WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Julia was never good at being subtle, or patient for that matter.

" Yes, I would like fries with that…wait…ohhh noooo. This isn't McDonalds and you're not Ronald! Help." Yes, I was dreaming about McDonalds (the others dreams had faded into these).

"Oh my God you're not at McDonalds! Will you just get your ass out of bed already!"

"Wha…who.oh ugh, it's YOU Julia…just uhh…just go away…I'm trying to enjoy some quality sleep.food.better supersize it…" That's when she pushed me off the bed. I rolled onto the floor with the corner of my desk breaking my head's fall.

"Oh shit Julia, look what you did! I'm probably bleeding!" Well, I can be a little bit over dramatic at times but really she was being an ass.

" Tell me what time you got home last night."

"You're not my mother; it's none of your business. Get out and let me sleep. I only have 7 more days of summer Juls."

"You're right I'm not you're mother, but we do have one who is perfectly capable of grounding you downstairs. And I know for a fact that she said if you came home after 3 am again you were dead."Hmm, she has a point…No she's a brat. I won't tell.

"What makes you think I got home after 3 am? I could've been in bed sleeping by then."

"You know, I'm not deaf and I'm not stupid"

"You could've fooled me Juls."

" Shut up, whore bag. I looked in your room at 3:30 and you weren't in here. Then I heard your car pull in at like 6:45. So don't try to lie to me."

"Well if you knew what time I got home at why did you even bother to wake me up? I may not need much beauty sleep, but still, it can't hurt."

" I figured that you would lie about it and I wanted to see if you would cave in. So who was at this party anyway?" As I explained the details of my night's enjoyment a small thought flickered on the edge of my mind, a person I couldn't remember but desperately wanted too. Finally, her face burst through the wall. The beautiful, angry girl I'd seen for just a second last night, before I passed out.

I kicked Julia out of my room and told her that I had to change. She, of course, was difficult about it and it took all of my strength to shove her through the door, into the hall, while she yelled at me the whole time. I grabbed the phone a dialed my friend Jake's number. He was the host of the party and if anyone would know who the girl was it would be Jake. He could be a little bit of a pimp sometimes, but you had to love him anyway. He just had that attitude; I guess you could call him charismatic. Jake had light blonde hair that was longish and slightly curly and a bit of a preppy- surfer look, with the tan skin and ocean green eyes. I waited while the phone rang once, twice, three times. After the sixth ring an obviously irritated Jake picked up the phone and growled "what?" at me.

" Hey man its me. I need to ask you about someone who was at the party last night." Its not like I even knew this girl. As a matter of fact I had only glimpsed her heavenly face for about half a second. She was just a face in the crowd, right?

"Listen, can this wait till tomorrow man? I'm really busy. And besides I hardly knew most of the people there, they just showed up.' Really busy, eh? I told you he was a ladies man.

"Last night I saw a wicked hot girl. She had long blonde hair and really pale skin. Did you see her?" I hope he saw her, I mean, how couldn't he. She was like the most beautiful person ever.

"Dude I didn't see her! I've got to go; I told you I'm really busy. I'll see you at school next week man."

"Yea, yea, I'll see you. Sorry man. Bye."

Well that was really helpful. I probably just imagined the girl anyway. There's no way someone that perfect could be real. After thinking about the girl and the phone call for a few more minutes I changed into some jeans and s t-shirt and jogged down the hall to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a piss. I really needed to after all the shit I was drinking the night before. My red toothbrush was still sitting in the green cup on the bathroom counter so I used it and finished up the rest of my business in the bathroom before heading downstairs. My mom was at working and Celia was at a friend's house because Julia and I didn't feel like watching her today.

Julia caught me after I jumped down the last two steps and immediately began interrogating me about my phone call with Jake. She wanted to know who this "beautiful girl" that I was so in love with was. I didn't really feel like giving her any information but I knew that she wouldn't quit till she to what she wanted to I relented to her pestering.

" Juls. I just saw some girl last night at Jake's party. She was really hot but I didn't recognize her so I asked him if he knew who she was. He didn't and he was really busy, so I let him go. Anything else you want to know?"

Julia smiled a smug and evil smile " No dear brother of mine. I don't have anymore questions."

I grabbed my breakfast- Cap'n Crunch- and sunk into our soft couch to eat it. Then washed some dishes picked up my room and watched a movie with Julia who didn't have plans for the day. The next half of the week passed much the same- me doing absolutely nothing. On Sunday my mother realized that we all needed new school clothes and supplies so dragged us, well me (Juls and Cel went willingly) out shopping a picked up everything we might possibly need. We could have gone hiking in bear country and everything my mom had bought would come in handy. She really likes us to be prepared.

The last few days till school passed by quickly and before I knew it I was waking up at 6:30 to take a shower and speed off to school. When I got there everything looked the same except for one small feature in the parking lot- a shiny, new Mercedes. Don't get me wrong, some of the kids in our school have hot cars but this one was the best I think our parking lot had ever been graced by the presence of.

I found Jake, who was surrounded by girls of course, and asked him if he knew who the car belonged to. He didn't even have a chance to answer because the girls around him did. It belongs to her, they sneered. I followed their gaze and for the second time my eyes landed on something from heaven. I gripped Jake's arm tightly and told him that she was the girl that I had seen at his party. According to Jake that girl hadn't been there because if she had he would've remembered. I shrugged it off and walked to my locker, staring at her the whole time. I really hoped she was in my first class.

-  
AN: I don't have a name for the narrator of the story yet. He's a guy with brown/black hair and blue-green eyes. R&R plzz!--dazzled 


	3. Mr RedEyes

The first torture for today was science; and the new girl wasn't in my class. I actually didn't even know if she was my age. I was really hoping to see her today. What was wrong with me? Two quick flashes of this girls face were more addictive than any substance I'd known. And although her beauty was a great part of it the air with which she held herself, her graceful movements and soft steps also attracted me. I daydreamed through my first and second classes and began gliding into my third class on a cloud of them.

Then an angel standing near the teacher, probably discussing the rules broke into my little world. Mr. Finn could be kind of anal about rules. I had just entered the music room where I had madrigal. I prided myself on being a good singer and also a bit of an artist. I should have realized that she would be here. With good looks and gracefulness, a musical voice just made her even more perfect. The girl finished up speaking with the teacher and looked around the room finally catching my eye and beginning to smile. My face became instantly a little rosy because she had caught me staring. When that happened her smile became much wider and she started towards me, across the room.

Cara POV

That ancient old man was finally done babbling on and on about the rules of his "very structured classroom environment". Gag me. I really couldn't stand that man and I'd only been in the room for 5 minutes. Now I was free to watch the students in the room. Some of them were familiar because of that party I'd "attended". I wonder if that boy who'd seen me was here. Oh, there he is- and he's staring at me! I wonder why he could see me that night; I mean no human should be able to see me when I'm using my power. Well, I should at least go say hi; he seems to really want me to.

Marcus POV

She was getting closer to me and I don't think I was breathing. My palms were sweaty and my head was pounding. What the hell is wrong with me? I thought to myself. I've been around girls before and I have no trouble talking to them. What made her so different?  
"Hello. I'm new here. My name is Caroline, but I really prefer Cara." Cara, Cara, it was perfect, my mouth smiled when I said it.

"I hope you like it here so far, Cara. My name is Marcus, but my friends call me Mark. Was that your Mercedes in the parking lot?" I bet it was. This girl has everything plus money!

"Oh yea", she said in an off hand kind of way. " My Dad gave it to me as a present for the move and everything."

"Oh, that's awesome, I wish my mom would do something like that for me. Hey Cara, were you at a party a week ago? I'd swear I saw you there but my friend Jake said he didn't see you."

CPOV:

He did see me! That's not possible! When I'm using my powers I'm invisible to the human eye and he is definitely human. Right? Oh no, this could cause some problems. Should I tell him that I was there or tell him hat he was mistaken. I was only there to see what the people at this school were like. Yea I guess that sounds good, I mean its not like I was looking for dinner there. I think I should leave out the part where I was looking for other vampires.

" Yea I was there but my Dad wanted me to get home so I was kind of irritated. I wanted to see what the people I was going to be go to school with were like." Was it just me or did his expression lift when he heard that I was mad at my dad? He must have thought I was mad at him for some reason. I mean I was but because he could see me, not because he did something wrong.

"Yea you did seem kind of mad, but only saw you for a second or two. I could've sworn you were glaring straight at me." Did his eyes just grow a shade darker? The idea that I was mad at him really upset him. Omg his eyes! They're beautiful. They're the color of--of, no! He's a human and like father always says "You stay away from those humans Caroline Rose. They're meant for food and since we don't eat them they're no use to us at all. Just stay away." He always had to ruin all the fun. I liked hanging out with humans; they were interesting and fun, and plus, I never really felt thirst for them. They had never entered my mind as a food source. I actually had human friends at my last school and even thought I had to keep a safe distance from them, we still had fun. To me they were fascinating. Well, Dad wouldn't want me talking to a human guy anyway. He wants me to "find a nice vampire boy, my age, and settle down". Settle down? With some random vampire for all of eternity? I've had enough of vampires. Besides, I had never met one the same age as me, 16.

MPOV:

She seems so guarded. And it definitely looks like she's hiding something behind those golden suns. Cara isn't going to give anything away, that's for sure. I need to find a way to break down her walls, to-.

"Hey, Mark are you there? Hello? Oh good! I thought I'd lost you! You must have been thinking about something really important. Oh my goodness, is it okay if I call you Mark? You said only your friends call you that."

"Yea, its more than okay, anyway, I think we're going to be pretty good friends, Cara. Hey, listen class is starting, but uh, you wouldn't mind sitting with me at lunch would you? I mean since you're new and everything." Please say yes! Ha wait till Jake sees! I want to see the look on his face when we walk in together. If we walk in together.

CPOV-  
"Well, actually I don't know. How about you wait until lunch and we'll see then, okay?" Haha messing with human boys is fun. I'll sit with him, maybe, but he has to squirm a little bit first. We're going to be pretty good friends? More than half the boys in this school want to be my " friend". --CPOV

"Okay. Until lunch then. Bye." She might actually sit with me! That is fucking awesome! Haha I might actually have a chance with her. That angel, although she doesn't seem as sweet as she looks.

"Ok students, let's stop all of this chitter-chatter at once! And I'd also like to introduce a student who is new to our gathered voices, Caroline Miller."

---  
Thank God its lunchtime! I am so starved! And maybe Cara will sit with me. Jake would probably fall out of his chair staring and those groupies of his might be pissed- they don't really seem to like her. They're probably just jealous. Hmm, maybe I don't want her around Jake. He's just so, so, uh I don't even know what he is, but I don't want him getting around her! She seems to actually enjoy talking to me, at least a little bit and don't want to ruin that by having her meet my best friend/partner in a lot of crime. What would she think if she knew about all the shit him and me get into? Maybe- well, never mind, here she is.

"Hey Mark, listen. I'm going to go sit with these girls for a while but maybe I'll come sit with you later. Okay?" Ok, she's not going to sit with me. At least she won't be around Jake.

"Okay, I guess that's cool. I'll see you later." And here I go, the walk of shame to my table, without the girl. I'll never hear the end of this from the guys.

"Yo man, what happened with the new girl? Haha I bet she just blew you off!" That comment came from Steven West, whose goal in life seemed to be to piss me off. And he was doing a very good job.

"Just shove it up your ass Steve, no one wants to hear your bullshit."

"Hey calm down man", said Jake in a highly amused tone. "Steve's just suffering from asshole syndrome. Its kicks in every once in a while."

"Yea man, I'm sorry. I was just-" Steve was cut off by a deafening crash coming from the cafeteria doors. They were the doors to the outside where people used to be able to eat their lunch in peace. Now a tall, pale guy, about 17 or 18 years old was bursting through them, scattering tables like they were flies. He had golden hair and a smile on his light lips that never even reached his eyes. And his eyes were red, a deep burgundy, like I'd never seen before. I hoped I'd never see it again.

---------------------------------------------------

AN: I was sitting here in front of my computer, painting my nails in pink and black stripes, when suddenly I realized I needed some action in my story. So, I had some guy blast into the cafeteria. So now REVIEW! And then I'll finsh up chapter four and you'll find out all about Mr. Red-Eyes. 


End file.
